In spite of the fact that boxing is quite a violent and dangerous sport, not a few people like to devote themselves to it because its game always abounds in thrills and tensions to the audience. Besides, the first rate boxer who could win a game to be a champion could obtain not only a publicity but also a wealth.
But it is a great regret that boxers sometimes get wounded by traditional boxing gloves which have the shape of two parts for the fist, that is, one hiding the thumb and the other for the other four fingers.
So the part hiding the thumb is liable to be unexpectedly stretched forward and give accidental wounds to the opponent during a game. In light of this drawback of the traditional gloves, the World Association of Boxing has made a new special regulation that boxers shall not use such a glove that has a separate section for the thumb only, liable to give wounds to boxers. In other words, gloves should be so shaped that the thumb and the other four fingers will be hidden in one section, otherwise they will be deemed as unsatisfactory to the rules.
Having engaged in the export of boxing gloves, the designers have worked out this new glove according to years' experiences and the principles of the physical technology.